ashita e tsurete ch1
by xXinnocentxxtearsXx
Summary: 10 years after graduating from Shutoku High, Takao decides to drop by again and visit to see some familiar faces, and behind this visit lies tears and sadness


A/N: it's been a while since I wrote something in here, sorry about that. I've been listening to the character duet song of Midorima and Takao for a while now and I really love their duet, and they are my favorite OTP beside KagaKuro ^_^ this fanfic was actually based and inspired by a previous fic that I've watched on YT, sadly I can't find it anymore Q^Q anyway, here have a MidoTaka fanfic for now from me ^_^ oh and please do not expect this to have immediate update/follow-up since I rarely go online due to personal problems and matters related to it...THANK YOU!

"Ashita e Tsurete"

- 明日へ 連れて-

Chapter1

"How many years has it been? 5 years? 10 years? I dunno, it doesn't matter after all, it just felt really long. I wonder how are the others are doing, Miyaji-sempai and Otsubo-sempai, or even Masaaki-sensei..."

Takao whispered to himself as he walk towards the familiar gate of Shutoku High, overflowing with memories and nostalgia, he couldn't help but brush off the feeling with a smile.

"...and Shin-chan, I wonder how's he doing now?"

He paused for a while upon remembering an old friend,

"aw man getting all teary eyed is not cool! Ha ha, I better get going now."

He chuckled to himself as he wipe the tears that were forming on the side of his eyes.

"Takao?!"

A familiar voice called out from inside the gates

"Kazunari Takao?! I-is that you?!"

The voice became louder and clearer, as Takao turned around to see who it was, he was already greeted with a very heavy slap at the back accompanied with a very gentle laugh.

"I can't believe it! It really is you! You've grown so much! Look at you now, looking all corporate and business like, back then I've always thought that these kinds of attire would never suit you and I was right! HAHAHA"

it was Masaaki Nakatani sensei, he was the coach of the Shutoku team when Takao was still playing basketball.

"Sensei! You're still here?! That's cool! Are you still the coach of the basketball team?"

Takao exclaimed in surprise and excitement, seeing another familiar face surely did some comforting to him.

"Nah, I'm way too old now, I can't possibly take that much excitement and adrenalline anymore, but I am still with the basketball team as their adviser"

Masaaki-sensei scratched the back of his head ashe respond

"is that so sensei, that's too bad, but still great to hear that you are still with the basketball team"

There was a hint of sadness and disappointment in Takao's voice, but still managed to cover it with a smile. Masaaki-sensei tapped him on the shoulder and grinned widely,

"hey I know! Why don't you drop by again some other time, and maybe we can get the others to drop by as well, we can all have a small reunion, with Kiyoshi, Taisuke, Shinsuke and Shintarou of course! We can have a small hoop practice just like the old days, what do you say Takao?"

Masaaki-sensei was filled with determination and excitement, and of course, Takao was one as well.

"that's a great idea sensei!"

"great! Now that's settled, we can start contacting the others soon, I still have communication with Kiyoshi and Taisuke since they help me once in a while with the basketball team in the past, and I think they are still in touch with Shinssuke and the others"

Masaaki-sensei started pacing upon the excitement of his idea of a small reunion

"but sensei-"

Masaaki-sensei's pace was cut-off upon the call of Takao,

"what about Shin-chan? Do you know where he is now?"

Takao had this really concerned and curious expression on his face, like remembering what his real purpose was as to why he came back to Shutoku in the first place.

"hmm, oh! Shintarou? Last I heard he is now an attending doctor at the next town, pretty big of a name now if you ask me"

Takao's eyes widened as he heard the news, like his long search had finally come to an end

"i-if that's the case sensei, then let me go and try to pursuade him"

Takao volunteered, Masaaki-sensei just looked at him puzzled and concerned

"are you sure?"

"yah, if it were me Shin-chan may some to our reunion"

"well, if that's the case then I have no qualms about it! Here I'll give you my contact number, give me yours as well so that we can exchange updates regarding this reunion"

Masaaki-sensei grabbed his wallet and took out a calling card and gave it to Takao

"hai! I'll contact you as soon as I get a hold of Shiin-chan"

Takao took the calling card from Masaaki-sensei and reached out his in return

"alright! I can't wait to see those punks again, it was really nice seeing you again Takao after 10 years"

Masaaki-sensei smiled gently to Takao, he couldn't help but get all teary eyed again.

Takao lowered down his head so that Masaaki-sensei would not notice the tears in his eyes.

"yes, same here sensei...uhmm...I better head on first, it's getting pretty dark and I bet you're already tired, and tomorrow isn't a holiday yet"

He tried so hard to hold back his tears even though he was already fidgeting

"ah you're right, well take care on your way, bye now!"

Masaaki-sensei waved goodbye as he went back again inside the school.

Takao stood there for a while smiling and waving goodbye to his former coach before dashing away the school gate.

"I'll be able to meet him again...Shin-chan...after 10 years...I can finally say my feelings to you, this feeling that I've kept for 10 long years...at least, just once..."

Takao thought to himself as he gripped his coat tightly while walking aimlessly, tears pouring down his cheeks, along falls the snow of winter.

-tbc-


End file.
